


A Godfather’s Duty

by Cyanocitta20



Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Short, everyone but Sirius is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Sirius, after finding the newspaper showing the Weasley family and Wormtail.
Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Godfather’s Duty

Sirius stared at the clip of newspaper he’d stolen.

That rat...it was definitely Pettigrew, with the missing finger. So he was posing as the Weasleys’ pet...

The Weasleys’ youngest son was the same age as Harry.

 _Harry_.

His godson was in danger, Sirius realized.

Unbidden, James and Lily’s faces flashed in his mind.

 _Not again_.

He had already lost two of his family to that traitor, and he would not lose another. _Especially_ not Harry.

Sirius winced, thinking of how horribly he had done in his duties as a godfather. He’d failed, and he knew it. Perhaps he just wasn’t the right person for the job, James really should have chosen someone else-surely Moony would have been the better choice? He sighed, again, at the thought of his werewolf friend. Another person he had let down, he thought guiltily. How could he have ever doubted Remus?

Well, it was time that he did something right for once. Harry was in danger, and Sirius would not stand by and watch. He would not fail this time.

First step:escape Azkaban. Then, dispose of the rat.

_I will stop you from harming my godson if it’s the last thing I do._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
